


El sacrificio

by MiraiMatilyokka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Deadly Shadows, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Monsters, Partners to Lovers, Partnership
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiMatilyokka/pseuds/MiraiMatilyokka
Summary: Lucian y Senna, compañeros en su misión y en su vida en común, luchan contra las abominaciones de las Islas de la Sombra, que siembran la oscuridad por toda Runaterra. Tras una ardua empresa, ambos se dan un breve respiro para afianzar su relación. Sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes para los Centinelas de la Luz, y les recuerda que su sacrificio es y debe ser constante...





	1. Capítulo 1

“Al igual que las antiguas armas que llevan, Lucian y Senna fueron esculpidos de la misma piedra. Juntos combatieron el mal en Runaterra durante años, llevando la luz a la oscuridad y acabando con aquellos consumidos por la corrupción. Eran los estandartes de la justicia: la dedicación de Senna a la causa nunca titubeó, mientras que la amabilidad y el confort de Lucian animaban las vidas de aquellos que habían salvado. Dos partes para un todo, devotos e inseparables.”  
Lucian y Senna, Centinelas de la Luz, cumplían férreamente su misión de erradicar el mal y la oscuridad de la faz de todo Runaterra. Ambos formaban un dúo unido y poderoso, tanto en el campo de batalla como en su vida compartida: al poco de comenzar su camino en común, se dieron cuenta de que eran como dos mitades de un mismo ser, destinados a permanecer ligados para toda la eternidad. De misión en misión, y con todos los ratos compartidos, enseguida se percataron del amor mutuo que se sentían, y poco tiempo más tuvo que transcurrir hasta que se lo confesaran.  
Desde aquel entonces, ambos guerreros mantuvieron un apasionado noviazgo que consolidaron con todo el tiempo que lucharon espalda contra espalda. Se querían con locura, estaban dispuestos a todo por el otro y su compenetración no tenía fisura alguna. Las abominaciones del mal a que a menudo se enfrentaban les hicieron vivir algunos sinsabores y momentos difíciles, pero la felicidad que experimentaban por el simple hecho de estar juntos siempre les valió la pena. Supieron sobreponerse a las inclemencias y seguir avanzando, juntos, siempre juntos, hacia un futuro mejor.  
Un claro ejemplo de dichas penurias fueron todas las batallas y pesquisas libradas en tierra de las Islas de la Sombra. Ambos Centinelas habían visitado cada recoveco de Runaterra, desde Demacia, su lugar de origen, hasta Noxus, pasando por la helada tundra de Freljord, el calor abrasador de Shurima, los peligros de Kumungu, la vida de Jonia, el señorío de Piltover, las particularidades de Zaun o las peripecias de Aguas Estancadas. Y sin embargo, nada de con lo que se habían topado en esas regiones podía compararse mínimamente a esas Islas de desdicha y frialdad. Tierras sumidas en la penumbra y la niebla perenne, pobladas de ruinas y seres fantasmales en estado de no-muerte, con sed de sangre viviente, que se alimentaban de negatividad.  
Hubo cierto período en que las Islas de la Sombra comenzaron a mostrarse más inestables que de costumbre, en el sentido que los no-muertos empezaron a poblar por hordas cada rincón, de manera que la zona se convirtió en el epicentro de génesis de tenebrosos monstruos que desde allí viajaban a toda Runaterra para sembrar el mal entre sus gentes. Por consiguiente, los pasos del dúo de Centinelas pronto se dirigió hacia el sombrío archipiélago, en un intento por dar caza a cuantos demonios pudieran y lograr apaciguar la situación. Lucian y Senna se embarcaron, pues, en una operación que les costó una larga temporada en tierra hostil. Lucharon codo con codo contra muchas aberraciones monstruosas mientras se cuidaban de un peligroso contraataque usando los más sucios trucos, que pudiera ser fatal para ambos. Finalmente, con tanta batalla consiguieron una especie de tregua que, después de meses, les permitiría regresar a su hogar una temporada.  
No se trataba de algo poco habitual, si bien esas temporadas en “casa”, por así decirlo, no solían resultar muy duraderas. El mundo siempre ha estado y estará impregnado de focos de mal, en sus muchas manifestaciones, por lo que los Centinelas de la Luz tampoco pueden permitirse muchos descansos. Aun así, tras empresas arduas e intensas, las naciones aceptaban que dedicaran cierto periodo de tiempo al “Estado de Patrulla”, que consistía en un tiempo de reposo en que seguían cumpliendo su deber desde el retiro, alertas y vigilantes, armas en cinto en todo momento. El mal nunca descansaba, y, de la misma manera, ellos tampoco.  
Tras aquella operación tan difícil y sobrecogedora, Lucian y Senna se merecían un buen Estado de Patrulla que, por lo menos, les permitiera darse un ligero respiro de la batalla cruenta propiamente dicha. Después de tantos meses peleando sin más descanso del que fuera biológicamente necesario, recibieron de muy buen grado la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos más como pareja que como compañeros de misión. Atesoraban aquellos momentos con celo, aprovechando cada instante que pudieran disfrutar en compañía del otro sin necesidad de lanzar ráfagas de disparos arcanos, estudiar el terreno o persiguiendo monstruos malignos. Simplemente ellos dos, con su misión clara en todo momento, pero siendo una pareja normal, un tiempo para hacer vida cotidiana más mundana o salir de cena romántica que solo podían gozar durante los Estados de Patrulla. Y ese en concreto no iba a ser un periodo de Estado de Patrulla cualquiera…  
Al terminar la misión para la que habían partido, Lucian tomó la decisión de reunir el valor necesario para pedirle matrimonio a Senna. No es que creyera que iba a amarla más como marido que como novio, pues Senna ya lo era todo en su vida, pero aun así sintió el deseo de afianzar por completo su relación y, además, poder vivir junto a ella el que sería uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. Emocionada, Senna aceptó sin pensárselo, ya que la sola idea de convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre al que quería con locura le llenaba el corazón de felicidad. Así pues, ambos acordaron dedicar el Estado de Patrulla que les esperaba, siempre que les fuera posible, para preparar el especial evento y así poder unirse en matrimonio al final de este, para embarcarse en su siguiente operación contra el mal ya como marido y mujer.  
Nunca un Estado de Patrulla les dio la sensación de transcurrir tan deprisa. La ilusión hizo que el tiempo, casi literalmente, volara. En lo que pareció un mero instante, el periodo en que quedaron exentos de misiones mayores prácticamente alcanzó su fin, aunque esa vez no podía acarrear mejores consecuencias. El que iba a ser el día de su boda amaneció calmado, irradiando una luz brillante y trémula: uno de esos momentos al alba que vale la pena contemplar, que hacen creer que el mundo es más hermoso de lo que es realmente.  
Los haces de luz que se filtraron por la ventana sacaron a Lucian y a Senna de su profundo sueño. En el fondo sabían que más adelante añorarían el tener un lugar en que poder dormir cómodos, o el estar en un espacio al que llamar hogar. Pese a ello, todo aquello parecía no importarles lo más mínimo en un día como aquel. El primero en desvelarse aquella mañana fue Lucian, que, al entreabrir los ojos, vislumbró a la que para él era la mujer más bella del mundo durmiendo a su lado, muy cerca. Se le escapó una sonrisa, como cada vez que la veía así, y la despertó suavemente con una caricia.  
—Senna… Despierta, cariño… Despierta…  
La susodicha tardó unos escasos segundos en hacer lo propio y cruzar la mirada con la de su pareja. Esto la llevó a recordar cuál era el día en concreto que les aguardaba a los dos… Y le sonsacó la primera sonrisa de la jornada.  
—Buenos días, Lucian...—saludó, risueña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
—¿Estás lista…?—inquirió él, incorporándose.  
—Sabes que sí. —contestó cálidamente la mujer. Y era cierto.  
Enseguida se levantaron ambos para dirigirse a desayunar algo, sin mencionar gran cosa de lo que debía ocurrir en unos minutos directamente, pero con silenciosas ganas de que llegara el momento. El buen día les acompañó en todo momento, como si de un buen presagio se tratase. También iban a añorar esos despertares tan pacíficos, que nada tenían que ver, por ejemplo, a los de cuando acampaban cerca de las Islas de la Sombra para combatir. Los dos comieron algo mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia… Algo que, para ellos, no era tan frecuente.  
Cuando terminaron, Senna anunció que le apetecía darse un baño antes de comenzar a prepararse, por lo que Lucian y ella se separaron unos instantes. Al cabo de un rato, envuelta en una toalla blanca, ella volvió a entrar en la casa, pues las termas quedaban fuera, y al hacerlo, encontró que su prometido no daba señal de vida alguna. Recorrió rápidamente toda la casa, pero no estaba en ningún lado. En su lugar, se encontró la puerta trasera abierta, como invitándola a salir por ahí. Y, de pronto, lo entendió todo. Sabía adónde había ido Lucian, y sabía que tenía que seguirle, no sin antes, claro estaba, prepararse para lo que deparaba el día.  
Senna, algo nerviosa por lo agitado que se sentía su corazón, se apresuró hacia el dormitorio, más concretamente a su guardarropa, del que rescató un precioso vestido blanco con todo de bordados, que tenía algo escondido. Se llenó de orgullo al pensar que se lo había confeccionado ella misma en el poco tiempo que duró el Estado de Patrulla: se lo hizo a su medida, con toda suerte de adornos y detalles. Saltaba a la vista que lo había hecho con mucho cariño y esmero. Junto a la prenda, la joya de la corona, se puso un par de delicados zapatos y otros accesorios, como una tiara que sujetara el velo de su cabeza, un austero colgante, un par de finos guantes y, no menos importante, un liguero en la pierna con que pudiera sujetar su arma bajo su vestido. No en vano, debía llevarla en todo momento, sin excepción.  
Antes de marchar, lanzó un último vistazo a la estancia, y sobre todo, a su uniforme de Centinela de la Luz, grisáceo y apagado, que por una vez en mucho tiempo se iba a quedar en ese armario. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz, autoconvenciéndose de que siempre llevaba su misión por dentro, y comprobó que su pistola de luz arcana, aunque oculta e imperceptible, estaba bien sujeta a su atuendo. Se sintió un poco más en paz consigo misma, y acto seguido, tras respirar hondo, abandonó su hogar por la puerta trasera, con la imagen de su destino en mente.  
Pasó por el jardín para adentrarse por el área boscosa de la zona, apartando maleza y guiándose por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la parte superior, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio cargado de belleza y muy íntimo, secretado por los árboles a cada lado y únicamente iluminado por la luz natural. Ambos se habían cruzado con ese lugar durante sus patrullas, y enseguida llegaron a la conclusión de que podría ser un perfecto escenario para el feliz momento. Y efectivamente, lo primero en lo que Senna se fijó al llegar fue en Lucian, su prometido, que allí la estaba esperando, en ese momento de espaldas a ella, también ataviado con ropa especial para la ocasión. Sin necesidad de llamarse siquiera, él se giró hacia ella casi de inmediato, como si hubiera notado su presencia, y pronto sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más.  
—Senna…  
Ya no recordaba la última vez que la voz se le había quebrado lo más mínimo. No pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, al ver de esa forma a la mujer que amaba. Tenía los rasgos de siempre: esa melena castaño oscuro que se le ondulaba al cortársela para que no le fuera un obstáculo, la piel morena que ocultaba numerosas cicatrices, los ojitos verdes y brillantes, reflejo de su alma buena y pura, la naricilla respingona, y esa sonrisa que le enamoró… Aunque adornado, todo seguía igual. Pero el solo hecho de pasar a pensar en ella como en su futura esposa bastó para emocionar al normalmente impertérrito Lucian.  
—No… No sé qué decir, yo… Estás preciosa. —Y se le escapó una sonrisa. —No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento.  
—Lucian… Gracias. —sonrió Senna, ruborizándose. —Yo también… Llevo soñando con este momento desde que me pediste matrimonio, en aquella playa funesta en las Islas. De hecho, puede que desde antes incluso.  
—En ese caso, no esperemos ni un minuto más, ¿te parece? Ven. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero dedicar un día entero a recordarte cuánto te amo.  
Dicho lo cual, los novios se dieron las manos y se acercaron el uno al otro un poco más. Lucian, además, le tendió un ramo de flores blancas que había preparado para completar su atuendo, de las cuales Senna tomó una para colocársela a su pareja en la solapa de la chaqueta. Entonces, ambos se acomodaron en el lugar y, antes de pronunciar sus votos, les salió del alma hablar y recordar los inicios de su relación, sus buenos momentos juntos y todo aquello que les había marcado y unido. Así se estuvieron un buen rato, riendo juntos, rodeados de buenos recuerdos que acentuaban con creces la felicidad de aquel instante. Después de aquello, ya tocaba pasar a la unión en matrimonio en sí, que daba motivo al día.  
Lucian y Senna se alzaron, uno frente al otro, y después de jurarse su amor eterno y reforzar su sentimiento de estima absoluto, se dispusieron a sellar su enlace con un beso sincero. Todo era perfecto…  
… Hasta que el frío se notó en el aire.


	2. Capítulo 2

Súbitamente, la atmósfera del lugar se tornó mucho más pesada, helada e incluso más oscura. De la nada, un frío cortante lo invadió todo, y la luz del sol que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles quedó eclipsada por una extraña y escalofriante niebla. A su alrededor, a la pareja le pareció escuchar susurros horripilantes de algo que poco a poco se acercaba…  
—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo...?—preguntó Senna, con el semblante torcido de repente, acercándose a Lucian por instinto.  
—Esto no me gusta… No me gusta nada. —declaró este, frunciendo el ceño. Acto seguido, acercó la mano al cinto para desenfundar su pistola arcana, que siempre debía acompañarle. —Senna, ¿Llevas la tuya?  
No hizo falta una respuesta, pues era obvio que la portaba, era su deber. Silenciosa, Senna deslizó la mano bajo su vestido y rescató su arma, que hubiera esperado no tener que empuñar. Aun así, pronto se percataron de que no tendrían más remedio. Las iban a necesitar.   
Una horda de criaturas no-muertas hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, lo suficiente como para que Lucian y Senna se dieran cuenta de que estaban prácticamente rodeados. Se contaban por cientos, y eran parecidas a aquellos entes que poblaban las Islas de la Sombra. Su único aliento era la sed de sangre, que les impulsaba a atacar a todo ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino. Siempre que aparecían presagiaban un mal mayor…  
—Solo nos queda una dirección en la que escapar, y es siguiendo ese camino, hacia el este. —apuntó Senna, juiciosa, en posición defensiva mientras analizaba fugazmente el terreno.   
Lucian asintió, corroborándolo, mortalmente serio. Su mirada se centraba más en aquellos monstruos a los que sabía que tenía que combatir.  
—Siempre van en grupos de varios cientos… Son muchos. —dictaminó la mujer, adoptando una actitud desafiante.  
—Muchos, sí, pero no demasiados. —refutó Lucian, dispuesto a tomar la ofensiva. —Podemos con ellos. Solo tenemos que coordinarnos… Y ser rápidos.  
Esa vez fue Senna la que asintió. Estaban de acuerdo y tenían un plan con altas probabilidades de funcionar. Como de costumbre, bastó un cruce de miradas para fijar la estrategia y enseguida los disparos de luz inundaron el campo de batalla. Lucian y Senna arremetieron juntos contra aquellas criaturas, que por suerte se volatilizaron con un impacto de bala. Lo que más les incomodaba era la enorme diferencia de número, pero fue cuestión de paciencia, dedicación y no permitir que les alcanzaran. Para ello, acompañaron sus disparos con una huida estratégica para ir esquivando a los no-muertos.   
A pesar de ser guerreros entrenados y curtidos en muchas batallas, hubieran mentido si hubieran dicho que no notaban el hecho de no ir bien equipados. En especial, Senna tuvo algunos problemas para seguir el ritmo de la huida calzada con un par de zapatos tan delicados, y además, los finos guantes no amortiguaban el retroceso del arma como lo hacían sus mitones. No se quejó en ningún momento, sin embargo, y continuó luchando codo con codo con Lucian, haciendo lo imposible por mantener el nivel.   
Al cabo de un rato que les pareció más largo de lo que realmente fue, Lucian y Senna contemplaron cómo lo único que había quedado de aquellos seres era la llama de su alma en pena, en forma de luz verdosa, diversos puntitos que llenaban todo el campo de batalla boscoso. Las armas gemelas dejaron de brillar, pues volvieron a sus respectivas fundas, por el momento. Misión cumplida. Se dieron las manos y analizaron el panorama que tenían ante sus ojos.   
—¿Se acabó…?—Lucian lanzó la pregunta al aire, como si se la estuviera formulando a sí mismo.   
—No estoy segura. Estas criaturas no auguran nada bueno. Siempre que aparecen presagian que un mal mayor está cerca, y…  
—No me gustaría que tuvieras razón esta vez, Senna. Eso significaría que tenemos a un enemigo por delante mucho más peligroso al que combatir.  
—Por eso mismo no sabes bien cuánto me gustaría estar equivocada…  
Sin dejarla continuar, un grito desgarrador cortó el aire del lugar. Provenía de cerca, siguiendo por el camino por el cual estaban huyendo, y parecía ser pájaro de mal agüero. No en vano, era un grito de horror y desesperación. Un grito humano.   
—… Pero creo que el destino no va a tener ese detalle conmigo hoy. —sentenció Senna, con un suspiro de resignación y frotándose la nuca.   
Fue al hacer ese gesto que la mujer se paró a pensar en que ya no llevaba el velo nupcial puesto. En el fragor de la batalla, lo había perdido, junto con la tiara que lo sujetaba, y probablemente estuviera por los suelos hecho añicos. Las frágiles mangas de su vestido también presentaban alguna que otra rotura, y sin duda, los zapatos se habían resentido por tanto trote. Pues no, el destino no parecía tener ningún detalle con ella ese día…  
—Tenemos que ir a comprobarlo. —apuntó Lucian, con un brillo de dedicación en los ojos. —Si tienes razón, puede que haya otro ser diabólico acechando por ahí, causando estragos.  
—Y no podemos permitirlo. Pongámonos en marcha. —atajó Senna, reuniendo fuerzas para articular una austera sonrisa que les alentara a ambos.  
Dejando el bosque atrás, la pareja escuchó atentamente para adivinar cuál era el origen de los gritos y, rápidamente, empezaron a seguirlos para llegar cuanto antes. Se obcecaron tanto en ir a socorrer a quienquiera que necesitase su ayuda que no alcanzaron a percatarse de cómo todas aquellas almas tendidas en el espacio se desvanecían, todas en una misma dirección, recolectadas por una presencia oculta entre las sombras....  
Lucian y Senna continuaron recorriendo el camino, que les llevó afuera de la espesura del bosque. Allí, encontraron una especie de poblado a la lejanía, un asentamiento de unas pocas casas que parecían pertenecer a una comunidad reducida que hacía allí su vida cotidiana, a las afueras de Demacia, donde se encontraban. Sea como fuere, era obvio que los gritos provenían de ese lugar, ya que, al acercarse más al núcleo habitado, observaron que los habitantes se habían congregado a causa de una situación poco natural que les preocupaba. La inquietud y el desasosiego imperaban en el ambiente.   
Dispuestos a ayudar, los dos Centinelas no dudaron en abrirse paso entre el gentío para preguntar por el origen de sus preocupaciones. Casi de inmediato, los lugareños les condujeron hasta la que era la máxima autoridad entre los suyos, el aldeano jefe, una figura guía. En ningún momento mostraron hostilidad hacia los recién llegados, si bien su repentina presencia, en un atuendo poco ortodoxo, no les causó demasiada confianza de buenas a primeras.   
—Verán, estoy convencido de que sus intenciones son buenas, de veras, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no son ilusiones creadas por ese monstruo?  
—¿Un monstruo?—dijo Lucian, pensativo. Esa palabra le traía recuerdos. —Nosotros podemos encargarnos de él. Somos Centinelas de la Luz, es nuestro deber.   
—¿Ustedes son Centinelas de la Luz?—inquirió el líder del poblado, como si lo dudara.—No recuerdo que los Centinelas tuvieran esos atuendos, ¿pueden demostrar que lo son?  
Aunque Lucian se mostraba algo fastidiado por la situación cuando obviamente acechaba un peligro mayor, Senna comprendió, en parte, que esas gentes tuvieran sus reservas; se estaban protegiendo, al fin y al cabo, y sabiendo de los malignos poderes de las Islas de la Sombra, entendía la lógica que les llevara a pensar que eran imágenes engañosas.   
—Esto… No, obviamente no vamos vestidos como tales en estos momentos...—admitió Senna, con cara de circunstancias. —No estamos en ninguna misión, la situación nos ha surgido de improviso y hemos venido a prestar nuestra ayuda al escuchar sus gritos. ¿Cómo podríamos probarle nuestra identidad?  
—Yo tengo una idea. —y Lucian desenfundó su arma de nuevo, para tomarla con las dos manos, no para disparar. —¿La reconoce? Es una pistola que dispara balas de luz arcana. Si sabe de los Centinelas de la Luz, sabrá qué armas llevamos. No tienen igual en todo Runaterra.   
—Cierto, buena idea. —Senna le imitó en su gesto. —¿Lo ve? Cada uno portamos la nuestra. Son pistolas gemelas y únicas. Nos convendría ir directamente a dar caza a ese monstruo del que habla, pero si quiere le podemos hacer una demostración de nuestro potencial.  
El hombre echó un profundo vistazo a ambas armas, según Lucian y Senna se las mostraron. Finalmente, llegó a su conclusión, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—No será necesario. Confío en ustedes y en que son los Centinelas de la Luz, y podrán ayudar a nuestro poblado. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas por haber dudado de ustedes. Entiendan que trato de proteger a los míos.  
—Lo comprendemos. No se preocupe por eso, no serán necesarias las formalidades. —finiquitó Senna. Dedujo que, al menos aquella vez, su compañero no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero sabía que ambos estarían pensando en lo mismo: en ponerse en acción cuanto antes.  
—Díganos, pues, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?—preguntó él.  
—Hace un rato, una neblina inundó todo nuestro poblado. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a notar unos temblores en la tierra, señal de que algo se estaba aproximando. Fue entonces cuando pudimos ver a una criatura horrenda y enorme a lo lejos, cerca de aquellos bordes de tierra escarpados.   
El guía de la aldea hizo una pausa en su discurso, para luego añadir algo, con un semblante mucho más abatido. Al parecer, sus preocupaciones iban más allá de la simple aparición de la criatura.  
—Y sin embargo, mi prioridad ahora es asegurarme de que mis dos hijos se encuentran a salvo. Fueron a jugar temprano cerca de aquella zona, y todavía no han regresado. Como padre, temo que les haya pasado algo que nadie quiera…  
—Cielos...—a Senna se le heló la sangre solo de pensarlo.  
—Iría yo mismo a por mis dos pequeños, pero entiendan que no puedo dejar a mis aldeanos solos, el terror ha calado en todos. Se lo ruego, traigan de vuelta a mis hijos…  
—Pierda cuidado, Senna y yo los traeremos de vuelta, sanos y salvos. Y nos encargaremos de esa infame criatura que asola vuestra aldea. —prometió Lucian, solemne. —Usted encárguese de velar por sus conciudadanos y mantenga la zona desalojada por el momento, por seguridad.   
La reticencia de los aldeanos de repente se había convertido en una gratitud infinita hacia la pareja de recién llegados. Todos depositaron su confianza ciega en ellos y les dieron ánimos. Lucian y Senna, entretanto, se dirigieron a la zona escarpada a toda prisa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para acabar con el mal que se cernía sobre aquel lugar.   
Ambos anduvieron un buen trecho atravesando la niebla, que se hacía más espesa a medida que se acercaban. Al parecer, supusieron que intercambiar unas palabras por el camino les daría fuerzas a los dos para luchar lo más implacablemente posible.  
—Pues nada, parece que el descanso tendrá que esperar un poco más, ¿verdad?—comentó desenfadadamente Senna, para destensar la situación un poco en lo que se dirigían a las grutas.   
—Ya lo sabes, Senna. Descansaré cuando ellos estén muertos. —contestó Lucian, desafiante aunque dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
Ella no pudo por menos que asentir. Estaba de acuerdo.  
—Ahora solo queda por ver si podemos matarlos con estas pintas…  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Oh, no es nada, me refería sobre todo a mis zapatos, por ejemplo. No me permiten tanta libertad de movimientos, y… Y ya están un poco rotos…   
Senna no pudo evitar una pausa incómoda, mientras dirigía la mirada a dichos zapatos. Por suerte, su atuendo era salvable, el vestido estaba prácticamente intacto, aunque empezaban a aparecer algunas roturas, lo que le hizo aparecer una especie de nudo en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato: no era el momento de pensar en semejantes nimiedades, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.   
—No me hagas caso, anda. En lugar de eso, vayamos a buscar a esos dos niños. No deberían andar muy le…  
La conversación no pudo durar mucho más, pues enseguida se toparon con un panorama completamente desolador que les dejó mudos a ambos por un instante. Ya en la zona escarpada, la luz del sol parecía no tener cabida en ese lugar, pues la niebla se mostraba más espesa que en cualquier otro punto, el aire volvió a sentirse cortante y frío y la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente. En el aspecto sensorial, Lucian y Senna pronto pudieron escuchar los pasos dantescos del monstruo en cuestión, una criatura colosal y horrenda de forma inconcreta, cargada de putrefacción y maldad. Dicho monstruo comandaba otra horda de centenares de no-muertos, que aparecían siempre como tétrico séquito a los seres de las Islas de la Sombra. Los no-muertos, por su parte, rodeaban a la bestia y se extendían a lo largo de toda la explanada. Y lo peor de todo: algunos de ellos tenían retenidos a un niño y una niña pequeños, abrazados el uno al otro, el pánico en sus rostros llorosos al verse rodeados.   
—¿Quién osa perturbar el ritual?—murmuró una voz siniestra, a voz en grito, congelando la sangre de cualquiera que le escuchase.   
—Venimos a perturbarte algo más que ese ritual tuyo. —sentenció Lucian, con el ceño fruncido, amenazante.   
—Ingenuos mortales… Os veo muy arrogantes para estar en clara desventaja… Bueno, tanto mejor para mí. Os voy a matar a cada uno de vosotros y me alimentaré de los sentimientos más oscuros y negativos de vuestra alma...—amenazó la bestia, con una horrenda voz siseante.  
Las monstruosas voz y apariencia del monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra achantaron todavía más a los pequeños, que temblaban de miedo, aterrados. Ellos no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, no como los Centinelas que habían venido a salvarlos.  
—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ser inmundo?—rebatió Senna, con una mirada tan fiera como la de su compañero.  
—Pienso arrasar toda esa aldea de humanos inferiores… Arrancarles sus esencias vitales mientras me deleito escuchando sus gritos… Y luego haré lo mismo al llegar al corazón de Demacia, con todos sus habitantes. E incluso en toda Runaterra...—no se le veía nada parecido, pero creyeron intuir una perversa sonrisa en la faz de la bestia. —Empezando por estos dos pequeños rapaces de aquí, que parecen haberse presentado voluntarios… Je, je…  
—¡S-suéltanos! ¡Déjanos en paz!—vociferó la pequeña, aunque no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía delante.   
—¡Qu-quiero irme a casa, ayuda!—lloró el niño, con las manos echadas a la cara.   
Antes de lanzarse a la acción propiamente dicha, y para no dar ningún paso en falso, Lucian y Senna observaron atentamente el panorama que se les presentaba para urdir su estrategia. Los no-muertos, moviéndose subrepticiamente por comando del monstruo gigante, amenazador, se encontraban ya peligrosamente cerca de los dos pequeños, que seguían atrapados, sin ningún lugar seguro al que huir, muertos de miedo. Debían salvarles y debían acabar con la amenaza: y debían hacerlo pronto.   
—Lo prioritario es que no les pase nada. —dictaminó Senna, mirando de reojo a los dos hermanos. Ella siempre veía a los niños como criaturas libres de todo mal, por lo que sentía inclinación a protegerlos. —Es cierto que tenemos que acabar con estos seres infernales, pero no será lo mismo si hay que lamentar víctimas cuando estamos aquí para evitarlo.  
—Cierto. No dejaremos que les toquen un pelo. —Lucian coincidió con su criterio. —Yo correré a por ellos y los pondré a salvo, soy más rápido ahora mismo.   
—Por mis zapatos, sí, será lo mejor. —asintió la mujer.—Yo me quedo distrayendo a los no-muertos mientras tanto. No iré tan rápida siendo una sola persona, pero me las apañaré.   
—Ten cuidado.  
—Tú también. ¡Vamos!  
Ese grito fue suficiente para que ambos, con sus tareas fijadas, se dividieran para comenzar la batalla. Senna deshizo el lazo de su cintura y se anudó la cinta a la cabeza, a modo de bandana, para poder pelear con más soltura, y abrió fuego indiscriminadamente contra los repugnantes no-muertos, que se acercaban vorazmente a ella para derribarla, viéndola como carne fresca. La superaban enormemente en número, así que se vio obligada a ir esquivando sus ataques mientras las balas luminosas de su arma esparcían la sangre oscura de aquellas criaturas inhumanas, que le fue salpicando la piel y la vestimenta.  
Con Senna despejando el camino, Lucian tuvo más libertad para abrirse paso entre los no-muertos velozmente, acabando con algunos de ellos con ráfagas de balas luminosas de su arma, hasta llegar a los dos niños, que le miraban con asombro, los ojos como platos con restos de lágrimas de terror. El Centinela trató de tranquilizarlos como pudo y los apartó del campo de batalla, para llevarlos a un lugar mínimamente seguro y protegido, debajo de un árbol frondoso, lo que haría que los enemigos no pudieran verlos ni alcanzarlos.   
Los niños apenas pudieron darle las gracias cruzando un par de palabras, pues tan pronto como allí los dejó, Lucian se vio obligado a volver a la pelea. Sabía que Senna no estaba luchando en las condiciones más óptimas, aun y confiando plenamente en sus aptitudes, y le horrorizó comprobar que llegó un momento en que los no-muertos comenzaron a acapararla. No en vano, estaba peleando ella sola contra cientos, incluso miles, de ellos, en un atuendo que no le confería libertad de movimientos para poder esquivar por completo. Así pues, se apresuró a acudir a su lado y despojarla de algunos no-muertos que se encontraban a un paso de abalanzarse sobre ella.  
—¿Están a salvo?—preguntó la mujer, a media voz, a causa de la extenuación, y por supuesto sin dejar de disparar.  
—Sí, pierde cuidado. Ahora, acabemos con esto.  
Y la pareja se valió de sus pistolas gemelas de luz para acabar con el doble de seres horrendos cada vez, cada vez más rápido, y protegiéndose mutuamente. La sangre corría por aquí y por allá, impregnando sus ropas, como lo hacía la lluvia que había decidido acompañar la escena, pero ni todas las inclemencias del tiempo juntas podían pararles cuando luchaban unidos.  
—¿C-cómo…?—dejó ir el monstruo, inusitado. Aquello no entraba en sus planes de conquista.  
—¿Y bien, bestia horrenda? ¿Dejas de hacer el mal en Runaterra y te vuelves a las Islas de la Sombra de las que saliste…?  
—¿O prefieres que te mandemos de vuelta nosotros mismos?  
Esa vez, eran Lucian y Senna los que amenazaron al monstruo sombrío, y cualquiera que supiera de sus hazañas sabría que estaban dispuestos a cumplir con sus palabras. Contrariamente a su plan inicial, la criatura grotesca tuvo que reconsiderar un cambio en su estrategia… No en vano, en su lugar de origen ya circulaban rumores sobre quiénes eran los humanos que tenía delante…  
—Así que resulta que sois vosotros… Esa pareja de simples mortales que osa invadir nuestras tierras para darnos caza… Menudo giro de los acontecimientos.  
—Vosotros sois las abominaciones que traen el mal a Runaterra. Y mientras estemos por aquí, no vais a hacer de las vuestras.  
—Ya estuvimos una larga temporada en las Islas, pero si insistís en venir a nuestro hogar a traer vuestra destrucción… Bueno… Todo el mundo merece una segunda bala.  
No se podía decir que el monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra se hubiera imaginado toparse con los Centinelas de la Luz, y menos aún que sus planes serían frustrados. Sin embargo, a su juicio nada estaba escrito todavía. Solamente habían ganado una batalla, pero su propio ser seguía intacto, listo para el combate, y ahora que su horda de no-muertos les había debilitado, tocaba batirse en retirada estratégica para volver reforzado.   
—Oídme bien, Centinelas simplones… Habéis podido ganar esta batalla, pero la guerra será mucho más fría y dolorosa. Preparaos… Vuestras almas serán las primeras que me lleve a casa. Y después de vosotros, caerán todos y cada uno de los habitantes que pueblan estas tierras que protegéis… Y me regocijaré en vuestro estrepitoso fracaso.  
—¡Adelante, pues! ¡Lucha si no eres un cobarde!   
—¡Tendrás tu merecido, nos encargaremos personalmente de ello!  
—Considerad esto mi última advertencia. Hasta pronto, Centinelas. Disfrutad de la vida… Mientras la tengáis.  
Los susodichos, juntamente con los dos niños, que poco a poco fueron saliendo de su escondite, pudieron fijarse en cómo ese ser amorfo fue desapareciendo progresivamente de sus vistas. No confiaban mucho, a pesar de todo, en que eso iba a suponer que dejaba de lado sus planes macabros. El dúo de Centinelas dedujo que probablemente se trataba de una retirada estratégica para recobrar fuerzas, pero continuaron dispuestos a erradicar el mal, desde su raíz si era preciso, así que planearon, después de devolver a los niños a su aldea, sanos y salvos, volver en busca del monstruo.  
Y ni siquiera así había terminado demostrando que aquello solo acababa de empezar. Con los ánimos más tranquilos, los pequeños salieron de aquella especie de cueva en que se habían protegido para acercarse a sus salvadores, para poder agradecerles por fin su hazaña, bordeando un profundo acantilado propio de la zona escarpada en la que encontraban. Aunque Senna se distrajo un momento, con la mirada ausente hacia el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos, Lucian sí se detuvo a observar cómo los dos hermanos pequeños se iban acercando. Por ello, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que, de repente, algo no iba bien.   
El suelo comenzó a temblar de repente, provocando una especie de terremoto que deslizó parte de la tierra del lugar, debilitada por la acción de las recientes lluvias. El monstruo sombrío no se había retirado sin dejar antes una “sorpresa” no muy agradable, presagio de que pensaba volver. Por suerte para los Centinelas, la sacudida les encontró alejados de la zona de peligro de caída, pero los niños no tuvieron dicha suerte. Inocentes, no se esperaron en absoluto que algo más les fuera a pasar después del miedo que habían sufrido, y se toparon con otro episodio aterrador al verse a punto de precipitarse al vacío.  
Debieron agradecer que Lucian hubiera estado atento. Y fuera rápido como el viento.   
—¡Os tengo, tranquilos!—gritó el Centinela, rodeando a cada uno de ellos con un brazo y dirigiéndolos como pudo hacia la zona segura.   
La precariedad de la situación provocó que un rescate delicado fuera imposible en esas circunstancias, por lo que Lucian no tuvo otro remedio que empujar a los hermanos hacia adelante para que pudieran pisar suelo firme y correr hacia fuera del epicentro del terremoto, a salvo. Este cambio de posiciones acarreó que Lucian, aun y haber actuado tan ágilmente como sabía, quedara agarrado al borde del acantilado, una mano en la tierra y la otra sujetando su arma para evitar que cayera al vacío a toda costa.  
En esos momentos de tensión, Senna sólo pudo ver ese instante vertiginoso sucediéndose ante sus ojos. Pronto tuvo que reponerse del estado de shock momentáneo para ayudar a su compañero. La virulencia con que los niños se precipitaron hacia adelante les hizo tambalearse en un suelo húmedo que estuvo a punto de costarles una dolorosa caída, de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Senna. Corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, se abalanzó sobre ellos para caer de rodillas y poder rodear a los dos pequeños en su abrazo salvador.   
—¡¿E-estáis bien?! ¿Estáis… Estáis heridos?—les preguntó, agotada, con expresión de dolor. Todo aquello también les infligía dolor físico muy real.   
—¡N-no, estamos bien!—balbuceó la niña, temblando por acción del susto.—¡Creíamos…!  
—¡Creíamos que íbamos a morir!—continuó su hermano, rompiendo a llorar de la impresión.   
—No, chicos, no vais a morir… Ya acabó todo para vosotros...—les tranquilizó Senna, articulando una austera sonrisa cansada.   
Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba en esa conversación. Las punzadas de la caída hicieron que le fallaran las fuerzas por un breve instante, pero enseguida recuperó el aliento al percatarse de que su prometido estaba colgado de un acantilado.  
—¡Lucian!—gritó su compañera, con desesperación, echándose de nuevo al suelo.—¡Dame la mano!  
Primero de todo, Senna recogió el arma de Lucian y la puso a buen recaudo, cuando él mismo se la tendió, para así tener ambas manos libres y poder facilitar que la mujer le asiera hacia arriba haciendo acopio de cada molécula de fuerza que pudiera albergar su cuerpo. En mucho menos tiempo del que les pareció, Lucian estuvo de vuelta a la superficie, cayendo encima de Senna, para volver a levantarse y tenderle una mano para auparla a ella.  
—Gracias, cariño…  
Y ambos tuvieron el acto reflejo de abrazarse, como para decirse sin hablar que todo había pasado y que estarían bien, a pesar de que la amenaza no había desaparecido del todo. Un breve instante de paz y amor en medio de aquel mundo de locos.


	3. Capítulo 3

—Bueno, chavales, se acabó la fiesta. Va siendo hora de regresar a casa, ¿no os parece?—les comentó Lucian, amigablemente, para quitarle hierro al asunto. Solía adoptar esa actitud desenfadada tras haber intervenido para salvar a alguien.   
—¡Sí! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Qué miedo hemos pasado!—exclamó la pequeña, moviendo sus trenzas.   
—¿Verdad? Bueno, pues ahora a volver con vuestro padre, que está preocupado por vosotros. Y a procurar no meterse en más líos, jovencitos. —siguió el Centinela, a pesar de que en su tono no había nada parecido al reproche.   
—Sí… Lo sentimos… No tuvimos mucho cuidado. —admitió el niño.  
—No puedo culparos, está claro que ese bicho os dio un buen susto. En fin, ahora ya no tenéis de qué preocuparos, Senna y yo os llevaremos con vuestro padre.  
Al mencionar su nombre, Lucian se volteó para buscar la mirada cómplice de su prometida, que le asintiera y se encaminara junto a él a devolver a los pequeños a casa, para luego regresar a cumplir definitivamente la tarea que les había sido encomendada. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, no se encontró con nada de eso, que era lo que solía ocurrir. En su lugar, vio como la mirada de Senna volvía a estar ausente, observándose a sí misma, la cabeza gacha y los hombros desanimados.   
—¿Senna?  
—¿Hm? Esto… Sí, pues claro. Vamos, pequeños, os llevaremos de vuelta a casa.  
No estaba del todo seguro, pero al llamar su atención, Lucian pudo comprobarlo. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en los ojos de Senna se mostraba un deje de tristeza. Y así era realmente: una profunda lástima se había apoderado de ella al comprobar el aspecto de su vestido, que, a pesar de haber puesto todo su esmero en confeccionarlo, ahora tenía que ver completamente roto por todas partes, con jirones arrancados, los adornos deshilachados y los bordados desgarrados, mientras que el blanco puro se había manchado de lluvia, barro y sangre de no-muerto. Ni siquiera los guantes o los zapatos habían sobrevivido a semejante destrozo.  
Contemplar semejante visión la hería profundamente, pero enseguida procuró apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Su misión era muchísimo más importante que cualquier muda del mundo, y por un momento se odió a sí misma por andar pensando en tales trivialidades cuando el mundo la necesitaba. Por consiguiente, se negó a sacar el tema a colación siquiera, respiró hondo y luchó para olvidar el tema.   
Lucian la conocía a la perfección, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo la inquietaba, pero también de que ella misma prefería no insistir en el tema. Juzgando la situación en la que se encontraban, pues, dilucidó que era mejor no sacar el tema a colación. Ella se lo agradecería internamente, incluso, en ese preciso momento, y era la decisión más sensata por el bien de la misión.  
Finalmente, los Centinelas de la Luz escoltaron, con mucha cautela, a los dos niños de vuelta a la aldea. Los hermanos, por su parte, no se atrevieron a separarse de ellos en ningún momento, solo podían mirar, con cierto brillo en los ojos, a aquellos que para ellos ahora eran héroes que les habían salvado de una muerte prácticamente segura, y agradecer que ahora pudieran contarlo. Pronto hubieron regresado de aquella pesadilla, y se congratularon al comprobar que sus gentes, sobre todo su padre, estaban allí para recibirles.   
—¡Padre!  
—Aquí le traemos a sus hijos, señor. No se preocupe, están a salvo. No se han hecho ni un rasguño, por suerte. —anunció Lucian, procurando sonar serio aunque se notaba que aquello le alegraba.  
—¡Mis pequeños! ¡Estáis bien! ¡No sabéis lo angustiado que he estado!—les recibió el líder de la aldea, prácticamente emocionado.  
—No temas, padre, ¡estamos perfectos! ¡Por suerte, el señor Lucian y la señorita Senna nos salvaron del peligro! ¡Estuvieron impresionantes!  
—No saben cuánto les agradezco que nos hayan prestado su ayuda. Y que hayan traído a mis pequeños de vuelta. Les doy las gracias de todo corazón, como líder… Y como padre.   
—Sin embargo, lamentamos decirle que esto todavía no ha terminado. —prosiguió Senna, algo más taciturna.—El monstruo se ha dado a la fuga, pero probablemente siga al acecho. No teman, todavía estamos dispuestos a encontrarlo y darle caza.   
—Cuentan con todo el apoyo de nuestra aldea, Centinelas. Solo dígannos qué debemos hacer y lo acataremos. Les estamos en deuda.   
Todos los aldeanos, alrededor de su dirigente, parecieron estar de acuerdo con su criterio. No en vano, habían sido testigos de la prueba que les incitaba a confiar en aquellos dos individuos ciegamente: eran valientes, se notaba que estaban curtidos en mil batallas y habían salvado a dos niños de su gente. ¿Quiénes sino ellos se mostraban capacitados para socorrerlos en el peligro que corrían?  
Súbitamente, la tierra comenzó a emitir más temblores. El epicentro del terremoto se encontraba alejado, así que no repercutió mucho en los lugareños, que aun así se alarmaron. De entre ellos, solo los Centinelas y los dos hermanos, que lo habían presenciado de primera mano, sabían de sus orígenes: evidentemente, el monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra planeaba cumplir sus amenazas, pues se encontraba tocado pero no hundido. Por mucho que los niños estuvieran resguardados, debían derrotarlo si no querían que toda su tribu sufriera una gran matanza.   
—Todavía es prematuro regresar a sus casas. El terreno no es seguro y desde aquí no podemos establecer la ubicación exacta de esa criatura. —dictaminó Senna, profundamente seria. —Por ahora, es preciso que evacúen la zona. Manténganse en grupo y procuren no separarse demasiado. Pueden esperar en un claro del bosque, aunque les recomendaría no adentrarse en espacios muy frondosos. El tiempo no acompaña y el cielo tapado puede hacer que todo esté oscuro y no puedan ver bien las inmediaciones.  
—Senna y yo iremos a dar caza al monstruo, y no regresaremos hasta que lo hayamos pulverizado por completo. Para ello, es necesario que no encontremos interferencias y que nadie se exponga a un peligro innecesario, eso podría entorpecer la misión. Solo podemos pedirles que confíen en nosotros. —completó Lucian.  
—Por supuesto, pierdan cuidado, seguiremos todas sus indicaciones. Por favor, procedan con cautela. ¡Que los dioses les acompañen!  
¿Dioses? No hacían falta dioses cuando juntos podían valerse por sí mismos y derrotar a cualquier amenaza que se les pusiera por delante. Por esa misma razón, ambos sabían que estaban preparados para hacer frente a otra de las muchas calamidades venidas de las Islas de la Sombra, que no daban tregua alguna. Lo cazarían fácilmente, y lo harían rápido, antes de que la criatura causara algún estrago más en la población.  
Lucian ya tenía un pie encaminado en dirección a la explanada de la que parecía que venían los temblores sísmicos. Senna, sin embargo, le sorprendió una vez más, por un momento, echándose a correr a toda prisa hacia la espesura del bosque. Enseguida comprendió qué pretendía hacer, y no tardó en seguirla.   
Efectivamente, ella se dirigía a su casa, aunque no había ido para quedarse precisamente. En cuestión de segundos, Senna se hubo despojado de sus galas de boda, que finalmente acabaron convirtiéndose en poco más que agua de borraja, para dejarlas, en ese estado tan lamentable, debajo de su cama. A continuación, se atavió con su uniforme de Centinela de la Luz, gris y frío. No tenía aquello ninguna otra utilidad que no fuera la de estar en sus plenas facultades para acabar con ese ser monstruoso que había osado entrometerse en uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. Al verla, adivinando cuáles eran sus intenciones, su compañero decidió imitarla, por el mismo motivo. Estaban seguros de que iban a lograr hacer frente a la amenaza, pero entonces lo estuvieron mucho más.   
—Escúchame, Senna. No te detengas. Saldremos de esta. Derrotaremos a ese monstruo del mal… Juntos.  
Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Era algo que tuvo claro desde el primer instante en que ambos empezaron a combatir juntos el mal en Runaterra. Y sin embargo, todavía le resultaba increíble el poder que tenían las palabras de ánimo que Lucian le dedicaba. Ya lo estaba, pero en ese preciso instante se sintió mucho más preparada. La magnitud de la situación impidió que ella abandonase la seriedad de su semblante, aunque dejó ir un suave asenso, la confianza en los ojos. Aquello fue todo el calentamiento que necesitaron.  
Sin más preámbulos, abandonaron su hogar por segunda vez en aquel día nefasto, ya perfectamente equipados para combatir cualquier calamidad que se les presentara. Acudieron rápidamente a la escena, guiados por los temblores que no cesaban de sacudir la tierra. La batalla final se tenía que librar en una zona de terreno colindante a la ubicación de la aldea afectada, ahora desierta, pues los habitantes habían seguido el prudente consejo de evacuarla temporalmente.   
A medida que fueron avanzando hacia el epicentro, en busca de la criatura del mal, los Centinelas de la Luz volvieron a notar una neblina helada y cortante que lo cubría todo, cada vez más y más espesa. Su visibilidad sobre el campo de batalla iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cosa que podría resultar peligrosa.  
—Ve con cuidado, Lucian. —le avisó Senna, con cautela.—Estamos perdiendo visibilidad y podría esperar cualquier cosa de las criaturas de esta calaña… Como un ataque a traición por la espalda.   
El estado de alerta no les duró mucho, a pesar de todo. El monstruo poco tardó en hacer acto de presencia, entre las tinieblas del lugar. Su colosal sombra lo delataba a leguas de distancia, así como su voz tenebrosa y las sacudidas de tierra que solo sus pasos provocaban.  
—Mis primeras víctimas… Finalmente habéis decidido honrarme con vuestra presencia voluntariamente… Es un honor.   
Como si de una muestra de hospitalidad se tratase, una nueva horda de no-muertos acompañó la entrada triunfal de la criatura del mal, sus aspectos putrefactos dando un aire lúgubre a la imagen. Los Centinelas respiraron hondo, mortalmente serios. Solían hacerlo cuando la pelea era inminente.   
—¿Seguís empeñados en frustrar mis planes de destrucción? Os recomendaría que lo pensarais dos veces… Antes de arrojaros sin remedio a una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa. —les retó el monstruo, tremendamente mordaz, aunque con verdaderas intenciones de cumplir sus amenazas.   
—Deberíamos ser nosotros los que preguntáramos… Si todavía sigues con tus ansias de destrucción masiva, y por consiguiente, con ganas de que te las frustremos y te enviemos a un pozo sin fondo.   
—No será necesario. Acabaré con ambos, para luego acabar con todos vuestros semejantes. Os atormentaré y me alimentaré de toda la negatividad que os cause, hasta absorberos el alma. Lo mismo para todos los demacianos, cuando ya no quede nadie que pueda protegerlos… Y luego, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Runaterra...—masculló el monstruo, con voz siseante, como quien se deleita en su apetito insaciable. —Y todo comenzando con esta deliciosa damisela que tenemos aquí.  
Senna no pudo por menos que darse por aludida, por lo que una chispa de furia saltó en su interior. Aun así, no se dejó dominar tan fácilmente. Esa señal bastó para que ambos Centinelas desenfundaran sus armas y el combate diera comienzo. Lucian y Senna ya se esperaban que un monstruo tan cobarde mandara primero a los no-muertos a luchar para él, como efectivamente acabó pasando, y pronto se vieron rodeados por tercera vez en ese día tan aciago.   
Sin embargo, eso ya no les supuso ningún problema: estaban acostumbrados a esas criaturas repugnantes que se les abalanzaban encima, y enseguida las aniquilaron a todas con ráfagas de disparos de luz arcana. Los no-muertos caían derrotados en masa, manando una sangre viscosa violentamente y emitiendo gritos lastimeros propios de las almas en pena que encarnaban. En cuestión de pocos minutos, todas sus almas inundaron el campo de batalla, con una luz verdosa y escalofriante.  
En sus uniformes, Lucian y Senna eran mucho más rápidos y eficientes, y para ellos, despejar del camino a unos cuantos millares de no-muertos no fue sino un juego de niños. No obstante, todavía quedaba la tarea más ardua: acabar con el monstruo, la amenaza principal, que esta vez ya no tenía más recursos en los que escudarse para esquivar la batalla directa. El propio ser sombrío fue consciente de ello, y se preparó para empezar a usar todas sus artimañas en contra de los Centinelas.


	4. Capítulo 4

—No nos hemos enfrentado a esta cosa antes. No sabemos qué poderes o habilidades tiene, y por lo tanto, cómo contrarrestarlo. —observó Lucian, con la mirada atenta.  
—Dediquémonos a examinarlo con atención. —concluyó Senna. —Por ahora, jugaremos a su error. Probaremos distintas estrategias para acercarnos en lo que va haciendo gala de sus poderes… Para luego decidir qué hacer para asestarle el golpe definitivo.   
Una vez más, estuvieron de acuerdo y pusieron su plan en acción. Para adaptarse al modo de ataque del monstruo, primero probaron a rodearlo juntos, sin separarse el uno del otro, pero pronto se percataron de que aquello no era muy eficaz: la criatura podía hacerse invisible y atacar de improviso. Por lo tanto, si ese ataque súbito les sorprendía a los dos juntos, era posible que los noqueara a ambos, anulando el contraataque de cualquier tipo. De hecho, el ser de las sombras atacó de este modo varias veces, aunque Lucian y Senna lograron esquivarlo siempre.   
—No nos queda otra: separarnos es la mejor estrategia. —opinó Lucian.—Este bicho solo podrá atacar a uno a la vez. Si nos combinamos bien, está fuera.   
—Mientras uno de nosotros hace de cebo, el otro puede aprovechar para debilitarlo lo máximo posible. Movámonos en círculo: quédate aquí, y yo me situaré al otro extremo del diámetro. Probemos a ver.  
Así pues, Senna se movió en la dirección que habían acordado y, en su nueva posición, optó por mantenerse quieta unos instantes, mirando y esperando. Al observar que ninguna reacción se produjo por parte de su adversario, probó a disparar unas cuantas veces hacia el monstruo. Solo entonces, la criatura dirigió su ofensiva hacia ella, en un intento por atraparla y devorarla, que la Centinela esquivó desplazándose una corta distancia a un lado rápidamente.   
Entretanto, Lucian calculó que el tamaño ingente del monstruo dificultaría su velocidad de movimiento cuando atacara ferozmente, por lo que, cuando vio que el “bicho”, como había decidido llamarlo, se abalanzaba sobre Senna en su intento por herirla, él aprovechó para descargar sus proyectiles luminosos contra su espalda. Un grito aterrador resonó en el aire, aunque segundos después, la criatura se mantuvo quieta unos instantes, como petrificada. Lucian había descubierto su punto débil, que supondría una apertura para el contraataque.   
Con sus nuevos hallazgos, los Centinelas de la Luz se desplazaron el uno hacia el otro por última vez, para ultimar definitivamente su estrategia. Aquella vez, era la hora del último asalto, del golpe de gracia.  
—Tiene un punto débil en la espalda. Cuando le he disparado, le he dado ahí y se ha quedado completamente quieto, sin poder atacar, y parece ser el lugar por donde más daño recibe. —apuntó Lucian, resoplando por tanto esfuerzo.   
—Y además, tiene pinta de que cada vez que se hace invisible, él mismo pierde visión. —apuntó Senna, jadeando igualmente. —No me atacó hasta que yo disparé. Nuestras balas son luminosas, así que creo que solo me atacó después de que yo abriera fuego y la luz de las balas delatara mi presencia.   
—Bien, ¿y cómo podemos aprovechar todas esas características a nuestro favor?  
Senna meditó un momento qué plan de acción debían seguir acorde a la situación en la que se encontraban y, del mismo modo, qué respuesta darle a Lucian. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, trazó el plan en su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que podría funcionar. Solamente necesitaba armarse de valor… y la inestimable ayuda de su prometido.  
—Tengo un plan, Lucian. Creo que puede funcionar, y nos hará salir airosos de esta, pero… Es un tanto arriesgado. Deberás confiar en mí.   
Como siempre que decía eso mismo, Lucian miró a Senna directamente a los ojos. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, se habían enfrentado a enemigos de toda clase y condición y seguían igual de unidos que siempre, cada vez más y más, incluso. Estaba claro que confiaba en ella más que en nadie, y ella lo sabía de sobras. A pesar de todo, había momentos en que Senna se empeñaba en pedirle su confianza, como si no la tuviera ya. Estaba convencido de que el motivo tras aquello era, simplemente, escuchar su voz recordándole dicha confianza. Por eso en concreto, y por todo lo demás también, la amaba con locura.   
—Confío en ti, Senna. Solo dime cuál es tu plan y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.   
Y le sonrió brevemente, procurando quitarle algo de hierro al asunto. Y ella le sonrió también. Estaban en plena batalla, esa sonrisa no podía durar mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba, cálida y fugaz. Todo lo que necesitaban.  
—Muy bien. Pues escucha, haremos esto…  
Suspicaz por la ofensiva inminente del monstruo, Senna se acercó a Lucian y le susurró todo su plan al oído. Él la escuchó con atención, comprobado que, en efecto, conllevaba un riesgo, si bien Senna pareció dispuesta a asumirlo en todo momento, ya que su voz no titubeó. Al terminar, Lucian asintió solemnemente, indicando que lo había comprendido y estaba listo para proceder.   
—Bien, entonces vuelvo a mi posición. Aquí tienes. Ya sabes qué debes hacer. —le dijo Senna, tendiéndole su arma a Lucian.   
—Descuida, lo haré. Y, Senna…  
—¿Sí?  
—Sabes que confío en ti, y en que lo harás muy bien. Pero ten cuidado, por favor.   
—Lo tendré. Tú también, cuídate.  
Siguiendo los pasos que ella misma había organizado en su cabeza, lo primero que hizo Senna fue regresar a su posición original, poniéndose al alcance del monstruo, esta vez sin su pistola, completamente desarmada. A continuación, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó a Lucian que procediera. Él, siguiendo las instrucciones, tomó el arma de Senna y disparó hacia ella un misil luminoso y estrellado que impactó en su cuerpo y lo marcó, iluminándola a toda ella. Al haber disparado con el arma de la mujer, ella no recibió daño alguno, pues esas armas tenían la particularidad de no ser capaces de herir a sus propios portadores con sus proyectiles.   
El brillo resplandeciente que manaba de Senna pronto atrajo la atención del monstruo, cegado al ejercer su capacidad de invisibilidad. Pudo apreciar que la humana iluminada frente a él se encontraba desprotegida, y no portaba ningún arma en las manos, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y abalanzó sus fauces voraces hacia ella. Una vez lo hizo, no hubo marcha atrás, su movilidad no le permitía retroceder. Y ese fue su error fatal.   
Justo en aquel preciso instante, Lucian saltó hacia la espalda de la bestia y descargó una ráfaga doble de balas luminosas, utilizando ambas armas. Esta ráfaga alcanzó el punto débil en la espalda del monstruo, y el hecho de estar multiplicada por acción del doble de proyectiles provocó que la criatura quedase aturdida por más tiempo, ahí petrificada, expuesta delante de Senna. Ella aprovechó esa debilitación para escalar por el cuerpo del monstruo infame, con agilidad y soltura, si bien con un gran esfuerzo por su parte. Cuando alcanzó la parte superior, en el preciso instante en que el monstruo pudo ser consciente de nuevo de lo que sucedía, Senna hizo uso de sus botas para propulsarse hacia fuera, ejecutando una pirueta en el aire.   
—¡Senna! ¡Toma, cógelas!  
La pirueta le fue útil a Senna para recoger las dos pistolas, que Lucian le lanzó desde el suelo antes de alejarse de la criatura siniestra. Las agarró al vuelo firmemente y, con una ráfaga doble parecida a la que había liberado su compañero anteriormente, arremetió contra la propia tierra, frágil por la acción de los terremotos, que poco tardó el quebrarse por completo y arrastrar todo cuanto había sobre ella al vacío.   
Ninguno de los dos volvió a escuchar la voz amenazadora y sádicamente burlesca de aquella bestia. El único ruido que produjo fue un grito ensordecedor y desagradable, testigo de su caída en desgracia, literalmente. Habiendo cedido el terreno que lo mantenía en pie, el ser de las Islas de la Sombra se vio tragado por la tierra y, por consiguiente, destruido. Lo único que quedó de él fueron sus vanas palabras, que pronto se llevó el viento, y la llama oscura de su alma en medio del campo de batalla.   
Como consecuencia de todo aquello, Senna empezó a caer violentamente hacia atrás, pues con ambas manos ocupadas sujetando sendas armas, no contaba con nada para mantenerse en equilibrio o amortiguar la caída. Fue Lucian el que, en suelo seguro, corrió rápidamente a su encuentro para sujetarla y que no sufriera ningún daño. La violencia de la caída los hizo oscilar a ambos, de manera que acabaron en el suelo, pero sanos y salvos. Su plan en común había sido un éxito, una vez más.   
—¿Te…? ¿Te has hecho daño, Senna?  
—Estoy… Estoy bien. —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, respirando profundamente por el agotamiento.—¿Y tú, estás…? ¿Estás herido?  
—No, estoy perfectamente, tranquila. —le contestó Lucian. —Has estado increíble, Senna. Lo has hecho de maravilla. Como siempre, vaya.  
Incorporándose ambos, ella le dio las gracias y se sonrieron, ya más aliviados porque todo hubiera pasado. Se abrazaron con complicidad, una vez más, como solían hacer tras una victoria, y contemplaron el panorama que se cernía a su alrededor. El campo de batalla había quedado completamente cubierto de las almas de todas esas criaturas monstruosas. Poco tardaron en desvanecerse en el aire, todas desplazándose hacia una dirección concreta, donde las sombras lo ocultaban todo.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: El párrafo inicial en cursiva no es obra mía, está extraído de la página oficial sobre el Universo de League of Legends.


End file.
